Guided missiles, rockets, and other munitions are typically equipped with a homing guidance system referred to as a “seeker.” The seeker includes one or more sensors, which detect electromagnetic radiation emitted by or reflected from a designated target. Guidance electronics included within the seeker utilize the data generated by the seeker sensors, often in conjunction with data provided by other onboard systems (e.g., a global positioning system and/or an inertial navigational system), to determine the manner in which one or more flight control surfaces (e.g., wings, canards, thrust vector control vanes, etc.) should be manipulated to provide aerodynamic guidance to the munition during flight. A nose-mounted seeker dome physically protects the seeker sensors while allowing the transmission of electromagnetic radiation to the sensors during flight of the guided munition.
Multi-munition launch units, such as multi-tube launchers and rocket pods, allow the transport and independently-controlled launch of multiple (e.g., typically seven to nineteen) munitions. When a guided munition is utilized in conjunction with a multi-munition launch unit, the seeker dome of the guided munition may be exposed to rocket exhaust generated during launch of neighboring munitions. If exposure between the seeker dome and rocket exhaust occurs, harsh chemicals, soot, and other debris may deposit over the outer surface of the seeker dome (referred to herein as “dome contamination”). Dome contamination can block, attenuate, or otherwise interfere with the transmission of electromagnetic signals through the seeker dome and thereby negatively impact the guidance functionalities of the guided munition. Other possible sources of dome contamination include airborne water droplets (e.g., rain droplets); insect matter; and, in implementations wherein the guided munition is containerized, rocket exhaust produced by the guided munition's own rocket motor.
A dome cover can be positioned over the exterior of a seeker dome to physically shield the dome from rocket exhaust and other possible sources of contamination. When utilized, such dome covers must necessarily be removed or destroyed prior to seeker operation. Various deployment systems (e.g., actuators and timing electronics) have been developed to either eject a dome cover (if fabricated from a non-frangible material) or initiate fracture of a dome cover (if fabricated from a frangible material) at a desired time of deployment. Conventionally-known dome cover deployment system are, however, limited in certain respects. As one notable limitation, conventionally-known dome cover deployment systems often produce sizable, high energy debris upon dome deployment. Such debris can increase the likelihood of foreign object damage to nearby objects, including the platform or vehicle from which the guided munition is launched. As a specific example, debris created by conventionally-known dome cover deployment systems can increase the likelihood of foreign object damage to a rotary wing aircraft equipped with a rocket pod or other multi-munition launch unit from which the guided munition is launched. The production of debris during dome cover deployment may also be undesirable in instances wherein the munition is launched over a runway, which typically must be cleared of sizable debris prior to aircraft takeoff and landing.
It is thus desirable to provide embodiments of a guided munition system including a dome cover that produces little to no sizable debris upon deployment to reduce the likelihood of foreign object damage. It would also be desirable if embodiments of the dome cover were capable of self-deploying during munition flight at a predetermined munition airspeed without the aid of timing electronics or other control devices. It would also be desirable if, in certain embodiments, the dome cover could be deployed immediately prior to munition launch to enable prelaunch target verification by the munition's seeker (commonly referred to as “lock-on before launch”). Finally, it would be desirable to provide embodiments of a method for equipping a guided munition with a combustive dome cover. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and this Background.